I see
by Culf
Summary: It's the end of OOTP, and Ginny watches Harry. No "Cocholat eyes met emerald green" Kind of sad. Songfic one post.
1. Default Chapter

**_I see..._**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Harry, not Ginny, and not the song. We all know who J.K. Rowling owns, but the song "Eg ser"(I see) is owned by Bjørn Eidsvåg. It's acctually norwegian, so I had to translate it, but it is really beautiful, so you should download it or something. There is more lyrics, but they didn't fit, so I cut them from the story. If you want the whole song translated, mail me at manofstarshotmail.com . Besides, I want to thank my beta-reader, (I think she goes by the name Kippling now). The story wouldn't have been the same without her. 

Ginny could see Harry on on the other side of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He was sitting a few chairs down, with Ron and Hermione. But he wasn't talking. Nor was he laughing or smiling, or with his head close together with Ron and Hermione, planning something like they always did. He was just sitting there, staring at nothing. Just sitting there. He wasn't even eating. And it pained Ginny to see him. 

_I see that you are tired  
But I cannot walk all the steps for you  
You have to walk them yourself._

It pained her to see him like this, and she wanted to be there for him. 

_But I will walk them with you_

How she wanted to be there for him. 

_I will walk them with you_

Ginny had been finishing her particularly nasty potions essay, and soon discovered that the common room was empty, except for her. It was just like Snape to give them homework at the very end of term, and it hadn't been an easy term either - and he had known it. She yawned and stretched out her arms, before she started cleaning up her mess. There had been many late nights lately, and not all due to school. She had lain awake often since what happened two weeks ago, just thinking. Thinking about Dumbledore's Army, and the night they went to rescue Black. The night Harry had changed. Closed up. The night she had changed. 

She had changed before. Don't think she hadn't. She would still wake up, soaked in sweat, after nightmares about her first year. No 11-year-old should experience that. No one should! But she had. And Harry had been there for her. And now she wanted to be there for him. 

_I see you want to give up  
But I cannot live your life for you_

He couldn't quit now. Life was not over for him. He had to go on. Not because of _what_ he was, but _who_ he was, and because _she_ loved him. 

_But I will live life with you_

Why couldn't he see how much she cared for him? 

_I will live life with you_

Ginny's eyes came to rest upon the fireplace, and she saw that she had been wrong. She hadn't been alone. Harry was there, sitting quietly staring into the flames, though he didn't really see them at all. He just sat there, re-living that night. Living in the past. She walked to him, making sure he noticed her. He looked up at her, and his eyes were tired and empty, but he didn't cry. And he just watched her, without seeing at all. He hadn't seen anything lately. Ginny noticed shards of a mirror on the floor, but she didn't dwell on it. She had to tell him. 

"Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to live like this, you know. He gave up his life to save yours, but you won't live it." 

His face took on a pained expression, and Ginny's heart felt as though it was going to break into a thousand pieces. 

_I see that you are hurting  
But I cannot cry all the tears for you_

"You have to let go of the past, Harry. Dwelling on memories won't do either of you any good. Let him go." 

_You have to cry them yourself_

He closed his eyes and Ginny sat down beside him on the red couch. She gently put his arms around him as he began to cry. 

_But I will cry with you_

Soon, she discovered that he wasn't the only one crying. She was crying with him - she cried for Percy, she cried for Sirius, she cried for Harry. 

Meanwhile these three remain: faith, hope and love; and the greatest of these is love. 

Most of all for Harry.


	2. Authors note

YAY! I would like to thank ff.net for the QuickEdit, finally alowing me to put what I want in this story in italics. It helped alot!


End file.
